Wars of Maldek
“The peoples of Maldek had a civilization somewhat similar to that of the societal complex known to you as Atlantis in that it gained much technological information and used it without care for the preservation of their sphere following to a majority extent the complex of thought, ideas, and actions which you may associate with your so-called negative polarity or the service to self. This was, however, for the most part, couched in a sincere belief/thought structure which seemed to the perception of the mind/body complexes of this sphere to be positive and of service to others. The devastation that wracked their biosphere and caused its disintegration resulted from war.” The Star Wars character C-3PO is almost exactly identical to many, many, many androids they found ruined remains of in battle of Maldek and Mars.Wisdom Teachings 2016-1-11 “The entities of which you speak underwent several transitions, the first occurring approximately 500,000 years ago. At this time, the entities were transformed into a knot. This continued for what you would call eons of your time. Those aiding them were repeatedly unable to reach them. At a period approximately 200,000 years in the past, a Confederation entity was able to begin to relax this knot from which none had escaped during planetary annihilation. These entities then were transformed again into the inner or time/space dimensions and underwent a lengthy process of healing. When this was accomplished, these entities were then able to determine the appropriate movement, shall we say, in order to set up conditions for alleviation of the consequences of their actions. At a time approximately 46,000 of your years in your past, as you measure time, these entities chose incarnation within the planetary sphere.”https://www.lawofone.info/results.php?s=21#5 “The escalation went to the furthest extent of the technology this social complex had at its disposal in the space/time present of the then time. This time was approximately 500,000 years ago. The cycles had begun much, much earlier upon this sphere due to its relative ability to support the first-dimensional life forms at an earlier point in the space/time continuum of your solar system. These entities were so traumatized by this occurrence that they were in what you may call a social complex knot or tangle of fear. Some of your time passed. No one could reach them. No beings could aid them. Approximately 200,000 years ago the then-existing members of the Confederation were able to deploy a social memory complex and untie the knot of fear. The entities were then able to recall that they were conscious. This awareness brought them to the point upon what you would call the lower astral planes where they could be nurtured until each mind/body/spirit complex was able finally to be healed of this trauma to the extent that each entity was able to examine the distortions it had experienced in the previous life/illusion complex. After this experience of learn/teaching, the group decision was to place upon itself a type of what you may call karma alleviation. For this purpose they came into incarnation within your planetary sphere in what were not acceptable human forms. This then they have been experiencing until the distortions of destruction are replaced by distortions towards the desire for a less distorted vision of service to others. Since this was the conscious decision of the great majority of those beings in the Maldek experience, the transition to this planet began approximately 46,000 years ago and the type of body complex available at that time was used.”https://www.lawofone.info/results.php?s=10#1 References Category:History